universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Djimmi the Great
On-Screen Appearance Pipe Smoke Djimmi comes out of a smoking pipe and blows out smoke in the shape of the Smash Bros Lawl Symbol. Special Attacks Neutral B - Treasure Djimmi pulls out a treasure chest and pulls out a random thing. Cutlasses Cutlasses do 5 hits. Sphinxes Sphinxes do 3 hits. If you press A, Djimmi will shoot out his skull dealing damage. Side B - Pillars Djimmi transforms into a totem pole. If you touch his face, you take damage. It can also serve as an extra platform. Djimmi turns back to normal after 10 seconds. Up B - Sarcophagus Djimmi bursts out of a sarcophagus. If you press A, Djimmi will shoot out his eyeballs. Press B to make Djimmi do a horizontal recovery. Down B - Puphead Djimmi summons Puphead. You cannot move but press B to shoot out bullets. Djimmi goes back to normal after 15 seconds. Final Smash - Giant Djimmi Djimmi becomes a giant and goes to the right side of the screen. Press A to shoot damaging rings. The Final Smash ends after 20 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1:*Meditation sound* KOSFX2:*Meditation sound* Star KOSFX:*Laughing sound* Screen KOSFX:*Chuckling sound* Taunts Up:*Turns his turban into a lightbulb and laughs* Sd:*Blows out smoke in the shape of the Smash Bros Lawl Symbol.* Dn:*Pulls out Puphead* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1:You look the fool falling for the first trick I learnt at genie school. Victory 2:Do you need to borrow my sarcophagus? Victory 3:I need a new volunteer...This one collapsed in fear! Lose/Clap:*Coughs out smoke* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks * Neutral Attack - ??? * Dash Attack - ??? * Forward tilt - Flips his magic carpet. * Up tilt - ??? * Down tilt - ??? * Side Smash - Blows out smoke. * Up Smash - ??? * Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - Pulls up Puphead * D-Air - ??? Throws * Grab - Puts opponent on his magic carpet. * Pummel - ??? * Forward Throw- ??? * Back Throw - ??? * Up Throw - Grows a lightbulb on his head * Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Cuphead's Head Victory Music Cuphead - Pyramid Peril (Last 7 seconds) Kirby Hat Djimmi's Turban Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (SSE) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Djimmi! Djimmi! Video Music Cuphead - Pyramid Peril Ending Music Cuphead - Inkwell Isle Two Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia * TheShinyLucarioMaster replaced Red with Djimmi due to the full English Dub of Pokémon Origins being taken down on YouTube. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Genie Category:Cuphead Category:Super Lawl Bros. Brawl:Omega & Alpha Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:Red Category:Green Category:Former Villains Category:Smile, Smile, Smile Category:Arabian Category:Funny Characters Category:Shapeshifter Category:Magic User Category:Semi-Creepy Category:Characters Who Laugh A Lot Category:Characters who smoke pipes Category:Muscles Category:Video Game Characters Category:Video Movesets Category:Super Lawl Bros. Brawl:Omega & Alpha Video Movesets Category:Redeem characters Category:Starter Characters